Embodiments of the invention relate generally to distribution transformers and, more particularly, to a distribution transformer capable of relaying information to one or more electrical devices.
Many “smart” devices have the capability to determine their geographic location and/or the local time. For example, geographic positioning system (GPS) devices or the like have the ability to calculate their geographic position from satellite or other wireless electromagnetic signals. Alternatively, or in addition thereto, an electrical device may rely on cell tower communications to determine its current location. Regardless of the techniques used (e.g., GPS communication, cell tower communication, or the like), such devices generally require specialized hardware and/or software to determine their position. This specialized hardware and/or software can add to the expense of such devices.
Similarly, many devices also have the ability to determine the local time. For example, a cable box converter may have the ability to determine the local time from a signal sent via a cable line. Other devices may have the ability to determine the local time from a satellite signal, cell tower signal, or the like. As with GPS-like devices, these devices also generally require specialized hardware or software to receive the time keeping signals.
With the advent of smart grids (i.e., electrical power grids having capabilities beyond the mere transfer of electricity), more and more uses of local time and/or geographic location information arise. For example, a device may rely on the local time for energy conservation and/or economic reasons. Take an electric device that has the capability to determine whether or not to consume electricity and/or sell electricity to an electric provider. Such a device may rely on the local time to make such a determination. If, for example, energy costs are at or near a maximum at a particular time of the day, the device may postpone electricity consumption to a different time of the day when costs are cheaper. Alternatively, the device may decide to initiate an energy transfer protocol to sell energy to the energy provider during peak consumption times. As such, time information can be utilized by a device to determine whether or not to consume electricity provided from an energy provider and/or to provide electricity to the energy provider.
Likewise, location information can also be of value. For example, for billing purposes, a utility can benefit from knowing the location of an electricity consuming devices or system.
Though location and time information can be valuable and/or helpful, many devices do not have the capability to determine or gather such information. There are devices capable of determining the local time and geographic location, but such capabilities often add cost to such devices.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus and method to cost effectively convey time and/or location information to one or more electrical devices.